


i'd love to see me from your point of view

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love Language, Valentine's Day, leo is trying to make that better for her, piper hates valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Don’t even think of it.” Piper said, not looking up from her phone. Leo rolled his eyes, groaning. “You’re impossible. It’s Valentine’s Day for fucks sake. Even Reyna is in the spirit! Reyna!”Piper looked at him, one eyebrow artfully raised. “Yeah and I hate it for a reason. So whatever you’re planning, don’t.” Leo pouted, sitting down next to her on the couch and she smiled at him. “I’m sorry Leo. Valentine’s Day is just not a holiday I enjoy. I appreciate you trying to do something for me though.”
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	i'd love to see me from your point of view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackpercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/gifts), [louvregood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvregood/gifts).



> i [used](https://glosbe.com/) for the Cherokee used at the end. any readers who do speak Cherokee, feel free to correct me!

“Don’t even think of it.” Piper said, not looking up from her phone. Leo rolled his eyes, groaning. “You’re impossible. It’s Valentine’s Day for fucks sake. Even Reyna is in the spirit! Reyna!” 

Piper looked at him, one eyebrow artfully raised. “Yeah and I hate it for a reason. So whatever you’re planning, don’t.” Leo pouted, sitting down next to her on the couch and she smiled at him. “I’m sorry Leo. Valentine’s Day is just not a holiday I enjoy. I appreciate you trying to do something for me though.” 

Leo ran his fingers through his curls before lying down on Piper’s lap, letting her card her fingers through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. “If I do something for you but it’s not  _ specifically _ Valentine's Day related will you accept that?” He asked after a moment, fiddling with the sleeve of his red flannel. Piper looked down at him. “Sure. Go for it Valdez.” 

He gave her a cheeky grin before getting up and sliding out of the living room and into the kitchen. Piper shook her head before going back to absentmindedly scrolling through Instagram. 

****

Six and a half hours later, Piper was exhausted. She had been working on her article for most of the day, with the exception of Leo bugging her every couple of hours, as well as a quick break to make food because she had been starving. 

Now, it was around 9:30 pm, and Leo had yet to tell her what the hell he had spent all day on. She had seen him move from the kitchen to the basement where he kept most of his welding and mechanic stuff, around 6pm, and he had been downstairs since then. 

Sighing, Piper stood up from her spot on the couch, stretching out her legs before walking to the basement door, opening it and making her way down the stairs and into the small backroom Leo had claimed as his workspace. He was sitting in his spinning chair, with his work desk in front of him. 

Her boyfriend was preoccupied with something… metallic? It looked like silver and something white, but Piper wasn’t 100% sure. She knocked on the door frame, and he turned to look at her, hammer still in hand, a small smile on his face. “Hey. What’s up?” He asked, and she shrugged, pulling her white cardigan around herself tighter. “Nothing. Just was wondering where you were.” 

Leo nodded, before turning back to his work for a few minutes. Piper watched as he hammered down on the piece of metal, scrutinizing his work before he sighed, and turned back to look at her. She walked over to him, now able to see what he had been working on. 

“Leo, it’s gorgeous.” When she still lived with her grandfather, Piper had had a necklace that he had given her, nothing too fancy, just a simple gold necklace with a heart shaped pearl embedded in the locket. It had broken during college, after long years of being cherished and loved, and she hadn’t gotten the chance to get it fixed. 

Leo had noticed, and he had taken time out of his day to fix it. Piper could feel tears springing in her eyes, and she bit down on her lip to distract herself. “Do you like it?” Leo asked tentatively as he stood up, the necklace cradled in his hand and Piper nodded before hugging him. 

“I love you.” She mumbled, and she could practically feel him grinning. “Love you too Piper. Happy Valentine's Day.” Piper sniffled before pulling back so she could grab the necklace and put it on. After she put it on, she leaned forward and grabbed Leo’s face with her hands, pressing their foreheads together. “Happy Valentine’s Day gvgeyui.” 


End file.
